<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collection of Non-Sexual Intimacy by tiredshimakei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359770">Collection of Non-Sexual Intimacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredshimakei/pseuds/tiredshimakei'>tiredshimakei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredshimakei/pseuds/tiredshimakei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots of little intimate moments between partners that reinforce feelings of love and adoration between them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Toothpaste Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>brushing teeth together/playfighting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was astoundingly early in the morning, before the sun was awake even. Kei reached a hand out blindly and fumbled around the nightstand for his glasses. He knocked something over which made a quite startling crash and caused Hinata to jerk awake.</p><p>“Kei?” He mumbled out, his voice thick with sleep.</p><p>“M’sorry” The blonde pushed his glasses on, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted. Hinata groaned and flopped over dramatically, tugging a pillow over his head.</p><p>“Keiiiii” He whined and wiggled his legs under the covers. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at his antics and slid out of bed, dragging the covers off his very sleepy but quite pouty lover. Hinata shrieked as cold air hit his legs and threw the pillow at Kei. </p><p>Kei flashed Shoyou a look and then lunged at him from the foot of the bed, earning more shrieks and giggles from Hinata. Tsukishima ran long fingers under his boyfriend's sweater, tickling lightly across his stomach and showering him in kisses. They got tangled up under the comforter and for a brief moment, Kei considered cancelling all their plans and spending a day in bed.</p><p>“Go awayyyy you have morning breath!” Hinata pressed his small foot into Kei’s stomach and pushed playfully. Kei sat up and stared at Shoyou. He held his ankle in his hand and placed a gentle kiss on the bone. His boyfriend’s hair was a tangled mess of clementine colored curls and solar flares that he couldn’t help but admire. </p><p>“Cmon lets get ready I can’t listen to you whine anymore.” Kei said getting out of bed for the second time that morning. Their room was cool, but Kei always felt warm by Hinata. His very presence radiated heat and energy. </p><p>“You like my whining…” Hinata retorted but got up anyways and stumbled after the taller boy. They both walked into the bathroom, and Shoyou flicked the lights on. Both winced in unison at the jarring fluorescent bulbs, as neither were morning people. Hinata leaned heavily into Kei’s side and twisted his fingers in the hem of his boyfriend’s t-shirt.</p><p>Kei pulled out his toothbrush and put toothpaste on both his and Hinata’s brush with practiced ease. Not that it was necessarily hard, but he could do it in such a way that only years of routine could bring. </p><p>Hinata’s eyes were closed against the light and he slouched over the sink, toothbrush puffing out his cheek. Kei felt his heart swell at how cute his sleepy boyfriend was. He draped his lanky body over the smaller boy and rested his chin on top of his head, brushing his teeth. </p><p>“Hey!” Hinata exclaimed pouting.</p><p>“Oh hey, I didn’t even see you there.” Kei teased.</p><p>“I’m not that short Tsukki!”</p><p>“Yeah tell that to your highchair…”</p><p>“I don’t have a high- TSUKKI!” Hinata squealed when Tsukishima tilted his face up and planted a very wet and very minty kiss right on his lips. Hinata giggled behind the foamy toothpaste and scrunched his nose in playful disgust. </p><p>“Sorry, I couldn’t wait any longer.” Kei smirked before rinsing and spitting. Hinata’s cheeks flushed pink before following suit. He stood on his toes and reached a hand out to tug on Tsukki’s hair. The taller boy smiled and bent down so that Shoyou could plant a kiss on the tip of his nose. They both left the bathroom, carrying on with the rest of their morning routine that had adjusted over the years to accommodate both of them seamlessly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You're the Cream in my Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto really really loves his boyfriend</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please be mindful that this does have one swear word in it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The click of the doorknob felt extremely loud at 7 AM, Bokuto winced as he carefully pushed it open and crept inside. Akaashi was still sleeping, and Bokuto knew he had a late night so he wanted to make sure he got as much rest as possible. It was Koutarou’s offseason but it was still expected for him to work out regularly as to sustain and even improve his fitness and technique. </p><p>Much to the grey haired boy’s chagrin, it was not Akaashi’s offseason, Bokuto is certain he never ever gets time off. His boss is very needy, somehow even needier than Bokuto and that's definitely saying something. Needless to say Bokuto has taken it upon himself to help Akaashi out as much as possible, especially while he is home more frequently. This includes doing the laundry, not bothering Akaashi too much while he’s on the phone, trying to be as quiet as possible when he was working and helping out with the cooking. </p><p>Bokuto carefully toed his shoes off at the door of their apartment and shrugging his sweatshirt off. He was kind of sweaty but also covered with a layer of early morning mist and the lingering smell of a bakery he happened to meander in. He placed a paper bag gently on the kitchen counter, he oh-so-thoughtfully grabbed Keiji a scone, because he knows how keen he is on them.</p><p>So far, so good. His darling Keiji remained asleep, so Bokuto quickly but quietly ducked into the bathroom for a quick shower. He hummed to himself as he stood under the stream of warm water, running his fingers through his white and grey hair. Since he was rarely out, he wasn’t so motivated to style it, so there was no old gel to work out amongst the tangles.</p><p>As most of Koutarou’s showers tend to go, his mind wanders into Akaashi territory and he spends far too long in the shower. He can’t help it though! If everyone had a boyfriend as amazing and gorgeous as Keiji they would run the water bill up too. Anyways, this particular morning he was thinking about how frustrated he was with his boyfriend’s boss. His partner worked so hard, and bent over backwards for him and he didn’t get so much as a thank you, rather just another assignment thrust into his face. It made Bokuto so angry to see how his passive boyfriend was being treated. He hinted around that maybe he should find another job but he didn’t want to seem pushy or controlling. Akaashi was an adult so ultimately he would decide what was best for him and what he could and couldn’t handle.</p><p>With a deep sigh, Bokuto stepped out of the shower and dried off. It was already almost 8, which is usually when his little night owl would come strolling out of bed. Koutarou got dressed in some comfy loose clothes and went back into the kitchen and prepped the coffee maker. He never liked coffee, found it too bitter and sat weird on the tongue no matter how much cream and sugar one puts in it. Akaashi, on the other hand, lived on this stuff. Some years ago, a bit after moving in together and they had settled into a routine, Koutarou began making him his morning coffee. It started because he always woke up earlier to jog and Akaashi would sometimes grumble about having to make coffee right when he woke up. </p><p>The sound of the coffee maker distracted Bokuto from the shuffling of socked feet on the kitchen tile. He felt arms snake around his abdomen and Keiji’s firm head pressed into his back.</p><p>“Good morning sunshine” The taller boy grinned, turning around his Akaashi’s embrace so he could plant a kiss in his messy curls. Akaashi looked up at him, his chin resting on Bokuto’s wide chest and pouted. No one but Koutarou has seen the pouty and slightly whiny side of Keiji. It filled his heart with nothing but adoration though. </p><p>“You’re so good to me.” Akaashi mumbled and then puckered his lips slightly, silently asking for a kiss. His boyfriend laughed and leaned down giving him a soft affectionate kiss.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Bokuto asked, untangling himself from Keiji’s arms to pour his coffee. He took his coffee with a bit of cream but no sugar. Once he had it all made he set it at their small dining table and sat in a chair, his chin resting in his palm.</p><p>“I’m okay...actually I have something I wanted to tell you.”</p><p>Bokuto instantly paled at that, suddenly nervous and thinking the worst.</p><p>“Wait what?” He blurted out.</p><p>Akaashi rolled his eyes affectionately at Bokuto’s panicking and quickly continued before he got even worse, “I submitted my two weeks, and it got approved this morning.”</p><p>Bokuto immediately jumped up from his seat, ever the one to respondly quickly albeit loudly. </p><p>“Really? That's great Keiji! I’m so happy for you!” Koutarou scooped up Keiji and started smothering him in little kisses all over his face. </p><p>“I hate your boss, he is such a dick” He said, voice muffled in his shorter boyfriend's hair.</p><p>“Not my boss anymore, I do have to start looking for a new job though.”</p><p>“Take all the time you need!”</p><p>Keiji grinned and reached up to slide his hand down Bokuto’s cheek. </p><p>“I’m glad I have a little break so I can spend more time with you. I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you Koutarou.”</p><p>Bokuto leaned into his touch and smiled fondly at his partner. He was excited to spend more time with Keiji now, and that he would find a better job. </p><p>“I know you have been busy, don’t worry! I love you!” Bokuto said, pressing a kiss to Keiji’s forehead. He pulled back so he could finish his morning coffee, excited that he would hopefully be the one to make his morning coffee every morning for the rest of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Such Sweet Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sign language/vulnerability</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no beta again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harrowing dark clouds loomed overhead, causing Hinata to pull his jacket tighter around himself. He wanted to hurry up and get home to his boyfriend and their cat. The air was charged with electricity, and the small boy could feel it tugging at his hair and in between the layers of his clothes. He picked up his step but then remembered he was meaning to stop by the bakery for Aone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little blue shop was shoved carelessly between two domineering corporate buildings, but it pulled you in with the promise of cozy warmth, and soft milk bread. Shoyou ducked inside quickly, holding onto his volleyball bag and quickly ordering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay baby?” The kind cashier asked, her eyes were wrinkled from a lifetime of laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, can I have two choux cream puffs please?” Hinata forced a smile out, and cast an uneasy glance out the window. He glanced at his phone, taking note of the time. It was already 3, he was running late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the box with the cream puffs and tossed money out onto the counter, “Keep the change!” and with that he dashed out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoyou jumped when the first raindrop hit his nose, causing him to grip the box tighter to his chest. His heart was racing, and every muscle in his body was twitching. He just wanted to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The first roll of thunder was the last straw and he just booked it back to his apartment; his bag slamming against his side with each step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He burst through the front door and ran headfirst into Aone’s abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” He whined and stepped back, the box of cream puffs was crushed. Aone tapped his foot on the ground causing Hinata to look up and watch as Aone signed “what's wrong?”. Aone’s forehead was creased in worry and he pressed the y-shape of his hand with emphasis. Hinata just shook his head and shoved past, setting the box on the counter. He just needed to calm down, take a breath. He was inside now so everything was okay. Shoyou walked into the bathroom and flipped the faucet on urgently, splashing his face with cold water. He gripped the edge of the sink and took a deep breath before looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No wonder Aone asked him what was wrong, he looked like a mess. His hair was in complete disarray and his eyes were big and frantic, not to mention how flushed his skin was. Shoyou sighed and hung his head before walking back out, but Aone was already standing by the bathroom. A frown was etched deep into his features, as he signed “What’s wrong” again with more urgency.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoyou, feeling embarrassed, made an O-shape with his hands before throwing it forward with his palm face down, probably a bit too harshly. Then he turned away and made for the bedroom so he could get changed, a loud boom of thunder, causing the flat to shake slightly made him jerk. Aone grabbed his wrist before he could leave and slammed his foot on the ground again before signing a pointer finger to his chin and then his chest meaning “tell me”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoyou glared up at his tall boyfriend, embarrassment and shame coming out as irritability. He gestured to himself and slammed a thumb against his breastbone, fingers outstretched in a firm “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aone wasn’t having it and he just grabbed Hinata in a tight hug and lifted him off the ground. The ivory haired boy carried a squirming Hinata to the kitchen and plopped him right down on the counter, and boxed him in with his arms, a stern look emphasizing his already intimidating features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell.Me.” He signed again pointedly. Hinata slumped forward and buried his face in his chest, a rather wide and firm chest, but now was not the time for mind wandering. The smaller boy groaned and lifted his head up, resting his chin against Aone and pursing his lips slightly. Takanobu indulged him with a chaste press of lips and then pulled back expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh escaped Shoyou’s lips before he hesitantly signed, “I’m scared of thunder.” He puffed his cheeks out and made a loud noise with his mouth to emphasize his point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realization and understanding visibly dawned on Aone and he nodded before grabbing onto Hinata’s hands and kissing his palms gently. Shoyou blushed, but his coyness was disrupted by another boom of thunder and he jumped and gripped onto Aone. The smaller boy chewed on his lip, his heart beating fast and his palms getting sticky. He felt so panicky and trapped because one can’t just escape the sound of thunder. Aone helped Shoyou off the counter and walked into the living area, making a space on the floor by the window and plopping down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoyou giggled softly, looking at his big oaf of a boyfriend and how silly he looked sitting on the floor. Takanobu patted the spot in his lap and signed for Hinata to come sit. The smaller boy obliged, still feeling shaky and skittish but the comfort of his boyfriends arms too enticing. He curled up in the lighter haired boys large frame, his back pressed to his chest and Aone’s chin resting comfortably on top of his head. Aone gently moved so Hinata’s hands were pressed to the ground and he placed his palms on top of his, his hands were much larger and almost covered his hands completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the next roll of thunder, Hinata jumped and Aone could feel his pulse race but he urged him to feel the soothing vibrations. As with any hearing person there are vibrations that are rather irritating to Aone, like traffic and the alarm clock but some that are soothing, like the sounds of thunder and Hinata’s voice. He took deep breaths and sighed softly, humming with the thunder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After 30 minutes or so, Hinata had relaxed some and was leaning heavily into his boyfriend, the vibrations becoming more welcome and less scary. Aone smiled into Hinata’s clementine colored hair and moved his arms to hug him close to his chest. He pressed the sign for I love you against Hinata’s breast bone, hoping he was feeling better and more at peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Shoyou didn’t respond, he glanced down to find the smaller boy had drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>